


the sun always rises eventually

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Letters, Past Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Brienne continued to have night terrors after Jaime left, although their contents had changed.The sequel tothe night is dark and full of terrorsWriter's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Twenty One - Hope.





	the sun always rises eventually

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to [the night is dark and full of terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234212)
> 
> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day twenty-one: Hope.

Brienne continued having night terrors after Jaime left in the middle of the night, although their contents changed. Instead of Jaime turning into Cersei and pulling out her heart in their rooms, she was a third-party observer to the twin’s sweet reunion.

Jaime would run to Cersei and she would embrace him eagerly. Jaime would cup her face with his remaining hand and whisper in her ear, “Nothing matters but us, my love. Nothing.” A single tear would drip down her face and she would nod, then they would share a kiss.

Then one of the Dragon Queen’s beasts would spit fire into the Red Keep and burn them both, with only a golden crown and a golden hand sitting in the ashes, untouched by the dragonfire.

She would wake up with still-wet tears on her cheeks and an ache in her heart. 

She still did her duty, of course, but she had a bone-deep weariness, and she couldn’t hide it. Podrick would give her concerned glances as the dark circles under her eyes got bigger, and even Lady Sansa watched her with a pitying gaze. Brienne couldn’t muster up enough energy to care. She had spent all of her emotions on Jaime Lannister, and there were none left for herself. 

She couldn’t go home until the Iron Throne was won, but oh, how she longed for the rich blue waters of Tarth, or the grass meadows streaked with lavender. She wanted to see the mountains of her home again, purple and gold and green. She wanted her father’s arms around her and the food of her people. She would heal there, she knew. It would take time, mending a broken heart always did, but he did not pull it out and take it with him. It still beat inside of her chest. 

Still, even though she would live on, she would never take another man into her bed. There was only one man who she would ever allow underneath her clothes, and he went to die. 

An heir to Tarth would be a problem, but Brienne was toying with the idea of adopting Podrick and naming him as the future Evenstar. She trained him to be a knight, surely she could train him to lead her people. She would have to speak to him about it, but not yet. Not until she was home. 

The days slowly passed. The people in Winterfell grew more tense by the day, everyone wondering: who sat on the Iron Throne? Who prevailed in battle? Were Lannister banners hanging, or Targaryen? Lady Sansa especially was nervous waiting for news, which Brienne understood. Half of her family was in King’s Landing, and with every raven not returned, it was another day of wondering if they survived. 

Finally, Lady Sansa received the news she had been longing for. She read it in her chambers after summoning Brienne, Podrick and Bran. 

“The Iron Throne belongs to King Aegon Targaryen, with Tyrion Lannister as his Hand.” Sansa said, her blue eyes wide with shock. “Queen Cersei Lannister was killed by Jaime Lannister, who has been pardoned by the king. Daenerys Targaryen was slain by King Aegon after she burned King’s Landing with wildfire. King Aegon is calling for a summit.” Her voice was joyful as she continued, “Oh! This is from Jon - Aegon now. He says that Arya and him are safe, and he awaits us eagerly. We leave tomorrow.” Lady Sansa said, switching from a delighted woman to the Queen in the North. 

Brienne only heard half of her words, however. _ Queen Cersei Lannister was killed by Jaime Lannister, who has been pardoned by the king. _ He was alive then, and had not gone to be with his sister after all. What - what was she supposed to think of that? If he didn’t go to die with her, what was the point of his cruel words when he had left? What was the _ point? _

“Brienne, there is a letter for you.” Lady Sansa said, handing her a stained, slightly limp letter. Brienne nodded and opened it, her eyes feasting on the uneven, barely legible letters. Her hands shook as she read.

_ Ser Brienne of Tarth, _

_ I cannot say how incredibly sorry I am. I have often been called the stupidest Lannister, and now I know it is true. (Although - to be fair, there are only two Lannisters left, so that is not saying much.) Brienne - I will be honest with you, I didn’t know if I was going to save her or kill her when I left. I truly didn’t. She was my sister before she was my lover, and even though she was no longer my lady, I still had some form of love. Familiar love only. When I arrived at King’s Landing, I knew. I didn’t want to be there. I wanted to go home, back to our room in Winterfell, underneath your furs, you sleeping at my side. I wanted to be with you. My only happiness has been knowing you are still there, safe from the clutches of this cesspool of madness. Cersei was mad at the end, or close enough to it that I couldn’t tell the difference. I had no choice. Even if I could’ve saved her, you must know it only would’ve been to bring her to justice, and then I would’ve returned to you, if you would still have me. I hope you’ll still have me. I miss you with every breath I breathe, and yet I am so thankful you were not here to see the aftermath of the battle. It brings me relief to know that my actions that night were good for something. The king and I are both Queenslayers now, although I am still the only Kingslayer. Daenerys was mad, Brienne, just like her father. The city surrendered, and yet she still commanded her dragon to burn King’s Landing to ashes. It was horrible. It was like reliving my worst nightmares about Aerys, only this time, I could not wake. Speaking of nightmares, I hope yours have decided not to torment you anymore. Did you think I was unaware of them? You talk in your sleep. King Aegon has said that the North is coming soon to be a part of a summit. Will you be there? If you choose not to forgive me I will understand, but please, let me look upon your face one last time if you don’t. I cannot give you any reasons why you should other than this: I love you. I love you, wholly and without fear. I am a free man now, and I have life left in me still. I want to spend the rest of it with you. Kiss me or curse me, I will remain yours for the rest of my days. _

_ Faithfully yours, Jaime Lannister. _

Brienne watched as a tear dripped onto the paper, smudging the black ink. In her head, she crafted a reply, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to send it. There would be no point, she would say it in person soon enough.

_Ser Jaime Lannister, _

_ I do not forgive you, but I love you anyway. You are mine and I am yours. _

_Ser Brienne of Tarth. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
